


[PODFIC] Secrets of a Successful Marriage

by kerravon, valtyr



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Redemption, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of one of my favorite villain Tony fics!</p><p>Author Summary: "Tony Stark lives a double life; he's secretly the supervillain known as Iron Man. But his loving husband Steve has a few secrets of his own, as Tony is about to discover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Secrets of a Successful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secrets of a Successful Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247356) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



This is a podfic of "Secrets of a Successful Marriage", in MP3 format. I'm posting it as downloadable as a complete work, or in six approximately 30 minute parts, your choice.

Total length: 2 Hours, 53 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And Now M4b!!!

Text available at: [Secrets of a Successful Marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247356)

Complete Podfic Direct Download: [Secrets of a Successful Marriage Complete Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/t1r8i3)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/t1r8i3)

Streaming:  


-  
-  
-

Podfic Downloads by part:  
Part 1: [Part 1 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ra60kn)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/ra60kn)

Part 2: [Part 2 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/opoqlt)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/opoqlt)

Part 3: [Part 3 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2dijqb)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/2dijqb)

Part 4: [Part 4 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/p6pwbl)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/p6pwbl)

Part 5: [Part 5 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q0wx8a)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/q0wx8a)

Part 6: [Part 6 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5e15mc)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/5e15mc)

M4b Audiobook:

Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Secrets of a Successful Marriage Complete Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/xialo6)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/xialo6)

The music breaks are from "Love and Marriage", "Time in a Bottle", and "Hogan's Heroes".

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! And if you hear a particular error on any of these chapters, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks in advance.


End file.
